


雏御：神姿

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 虽然来自一个宏大的雏暮柚御四人感情的脑洞，但我只写了脑洞来源的雏御最基本的设定。因为那个故事脑了很多细节，真的很宏大到我自己的水平和耐心无法表现完好，所以还是写写这个最想写的雏御吧。如果今后有机会，说不定会试着写写看那个庞大的故事，只是谁也说不准…别打我…
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Miike Mayo





	1. 上篇

雏森千寿睁开眼，舒服的呼出口气。完全放松的肌肉重新蓄满力拉紧，干净洁白得不可思议。  
他用湿漉漉的手顺了下刘海，将那头黑色打卷的头发拢往后方。随后又像要破坏刚才行为似的甩了下头，掉回来的发丝抛出几根水珠。  
他起身踩过及膝的池水，从象牙白纯色的巨大浴池内赤裸走过。周围白的发光，水剔透得也如镜似掰碎那些光。  
从高大穹顶落下的绢布层层叠叠在池上编织出网，垂落的尾端编织着细致的虎纹，半遮半掩的把这过大的浴池分割成几小块。  
雏森撩开其中一层，直径走去通往岸边的台阶。与房间同色的石阶被打磨的毫无瑕疵，从水底慢慢延伸到岸面。  
这所大如城堡的神殿深如迷宫，就连这所专门洁身的浴间也如厅堂似的。  
现在脱离萦绕池水吹落的层层白绢， 雏森能看见岸边站着几位身穿白衣的信徒，作为侍者等着他出浴。当然一旁还有身持武器作为护卫的信使们，雏森对他们再熟悉不过，因为他时刻都收到这些人作为保镖的保护…不过他更愿意成为“监视”。  
“洁神大人，请尽快。”侍者里最年长的女性往前踏出一步，她是里地位很高的女信官，雏森和他见过不下一百多次。她也是真正见过神容貌的信徒之一，今日由她来引领雏森去往神的跟前。  
她面对雏森一丝不挂的躯体毫无不堪神色，面不改色的发出慎重的发言，“神明大人在等您。”  
“我知道啦，知道啦。”雏森也不遮掩身体，反而让围上来的两名年轻男女用毛巾帮自己擦拭身体和梳干头发。  
他轻浮的态度和流里流气的说话口吻让女信官眉毛难以掩饰的蹙起来，可雏森即使注意到却也没收敛，“不清洗干净就去见的话，会发生什么你也不是不知道。”  
女信官深吸口气，似乎在强行吞下险些脱口而出的责备。憋了两秒后，她松下肩吐出气，僵硬的表情再怎么保持平静也看出来她对于雏森态度的不满。不过她仍尊敬着雏森的身份，便留下句“失礼”便推开吩咐另一名信徒上去帮雏森着衣。  
雏森不再穿着来事的那套衣服，也不是在神殿内所用的款式，而是单薄一件白色长袍。他里面什么也没有，同被罩上层纱般，丝绸白袍贴上肌肤，透过光或许能清晰的窥见他完美比例的身型。  
“好啦，”让信徒在自己腰前将长袍的缎带系好后，雏森抖了下袖袍抱住胳膊，姿态随意到同这里气氛根本格格不入，“走吧。”  
女信官没有多言，转身走在前引路，雏森随后。两人穿过信徒让出的道路，离开了象牙白的硕大浴间。

雏森知道神是真的。即使不是那种在天上虚幻而超越凡人的无敌存在，但也的确是拥有神力可以救助人的非同存在。  
但同时他也知道这个神在人们口中被塑造得多么“完美”，以至于大部分人都无法意识到这个被困在人类之躯的神会有的“脆弱”和“痛苦”。  
因为雏森亲眼看到了。  
神的痛苦，虚弱，眼泪，无助，和幼小短暂的姿态。  
至少他敢保证，只有他一个人见过神不一样的一面，也只有他一个人碰触过神的内部。  
毕竟他来这里，从情况和结果来说的确就像他的尊称那样是来“洁神”的，但根本行为上以人类视角来说，那就是“做爱”了。  
这听起来荒唐而低俗，然而这的确是个事实。  
神在这个世间作为一个个体存在的时间很短暂，会逐渐被世间的“气”所侵蚀而迎来终结。当这一届的神痛苦的离去后，教会会迎接下一个神体的降临。  
不过至少有延长神体寿命的方法。一个是他们努力研发的药物，一个就是培养洁神者来依靠面膜接触治疗神和带走神身上压附过多的“气”。  
雏森从十年前就被挑选出来。重要的因素在于他拥有从未经过性事的处子之躯，而第二个因素是因为他拥有出众的容貌。  
第二点足够说明他是万里挑一的美男子，而第一点…被选中后他随时都被监视和隔离，不允许恋爱和促进任何黏膜接触，比如性交和接吻等。干净的肉体将被洗礼和赐予特殊的庇护，而仅仅和神结合，才能让神衰弱的情况得以缓解。  
他和神第一次正式见面与结合是五年前，这么一数也过了很久。最初都在特定时隔后被叫来，两个月也就一次。但最近他注意到时隔缩短，只要被召见，不论他在干什么都会被立即带过来。  
看来神，也虚弱的越来越频繁了呢。  
可也因为这样，他有着独一无二非同寻常的地位和能力，所有人对他敬而远之。雏森觉得自己一生都被教会所操控，他其实被那些支撑这个组织的大人物们当作囚禁的棋子，被盲目的信徒当作追捧的演绎者。  
不过他没有逃离，只因他知道那个神真正需要什么。而他的确受到了神的“爱”，最直接的结合让他直接从神体内得到了别人不会得到的庇护。他不会生病，伤口也会愈合很快。总会被提供最优质的服务和照顾，而容貌也不论几岁都脱引而出。  
雏森不能说自己不曾有几番享受，但也要说他并不稀罕和喜欢那些人的态度。桀骜不驯的他厌恶这种拘束，他也不像这里的人那样如痴如醉的追逐信仰。唯一让他自主留下来的，只是因为神真正的姿态。

纯白色的长廊有些刺眼，灯和盆栽的装饰摆墙上的方形凹框中，却怎么都显得这走廊庄严到冷清。  
此时他们已经很深入这栋建筑，而神用来洁身治愈用的房间就在尽头。金色的门和信徒身上系住白色贯头衣的衣带为同一色，可以看出这里的代表形象在服饰建筑等方面都很鲜明苛刻。  
到这里，一般的信徒都不被允许靠近，只有这个团体最高层的信官和特定指派的人员才有权利。不过那个房间是他们也不会轻易进入的地方，唯独雏森可以随意。  
毕竟房内的行为是神最为不可示人的“仪式”，信徒们自认不得打扰与窥视。除了开始前和结束后的打扫，以及帮助虚弱的神移动和清理，那些大人物们在此仪式期间绝不会踏入一步。  
雏森也不知来了这里多少次，所以他相当自然的走入被信徒从两侧拉开的厚重重金门，不多打招呼就走了进去。  
门沉重的在他身后关闭，这里隔音很好，也是为了不让一会神明那幅姿态时的嗓音被听见。这里有四处可以按铃叫人的设备，只要结束后按下，外面的人就会进来处清理，其他时候这里只会有雏森和神。

房间整体要说仍是清一色的象牙白。从地面到屋顶，再到四周墙壁，连窗都没有。里面的家具全都以白色为主，铺盖的地毯和使用哥纯手工布料也都同色，唯独精细且带有民俗风的花纹边饰总算让这里带上点色彩。  
桌上摆放着水和水果，必要的一些用品也都放在明显的位置上。不过算算看，这里的家具和物品也没几样，毕竟这么大一个房间，主要面积都被那张大得不可思议的床所占据。  
床位被垫高，甚至四周还有两节台阶。白帘半遮半掩的从床顶雕刻纹路的横梁上挂落，纯白的被褥带出几缕似涟漪的折痕铺盖上床面，伴有刺绣的枕头靠垫则累积在床头，围得好似一座小小鸟巢。  
等待雏森的神明就在床头中央那个小巢里，裹着单薄的白单，蜷缩着一动不动。雏森可以从枕垫间看到对方露出的黑色发顶，却没有得到理睬。  
距离还远，雏森看不见对方的脸，不过极度安静的房间里已经可以听到对方断断续续细碎的呻吟。  
每次都是这样。  
雏森印象中来的每一次，床上拖带病躯的神都在发出痛苦的呻吟，回荡满这个空间内。  
教会只有在神虚弱到无法继续站立在信徒面前时才会让雏森现身，其他时候都是药物治疗。在雏森看来，他自己不过是“最后的应急手段”罢了。  
但他不想把气氛搞得那么僵，毕竟他都来过这么多次了，对方私下的性格他很清楚。他不会再和以前最初那几次一样看到对方挣扎就会内心慌乱动摇。  
“神明大人，今天要用什么体位呢？”他故意用玩笑的口吻遮掩内心不自觉泛起的担忧，做好面对对方苦容的准备。  
床上艰难的喘息小了下来，好似并不愿让雏森多听到般压住。但那人也就动了两下，仍被埋在枕褥下。然而雏森这次能感觉到对方眼角的视线穿过缝隙向自己投来，可仍没有招呼。  
看来心情没有那么好。  
雏森大体也猜到对方为什么会不开心，但那个理由反而让他为此挂上笑意。  
于是洁神的男子在对方目光下脱掉衣服，随性的丢在门口，赤裸着身体靠近过来。他好笑的抬手揉了揉自己那头卷发，刚吹干的发丝微微发凉，让远离了门外那些人的他感觉到一丝舒爽。  
“万夜，”他开口叫出床上人的真名。也只有他才敢这样叫，其他人听了不知要做何反应。起初他只是为了挑逗对方的感觉而不知礼节的喊出口，结果现在却成了他们独处时的称呼。  
“就那么不想见我吗？”他赤脚踩上台阶，抬起膝盖压上床沿慢慢爬上巨大的白床，“只因为我没逃走？”  
他曾第一次感受到神的仁慈，是因为神告诉他不要来治疗自己——神说，“逃离这里吧。”

御池万夜被迎入世间，以这副躯体诞生到现在过了好几年。他被隔绝在这里，受到最深的保护。  
一切献给他的都是最干净和自然的东西，但他还是无法抵抗世界的“气”侵染身体。  
他不记得自己从哪里来，但至少知道在这里他还是从母体里诞生的。但他的母亲在他出身时就死去，也不知父亲是谁，一切都是因为那名女性被选为赐予神肉体的圣女。  
万夜知道自己的不同。他起初成长的很快，但后来也就保持在了少年的样子停止了生长。  
一切也都想他本该知道的那样，从诞生那刻他就知道自己的能力和命运。他会度过在人类看来也过于短暂的人生，最后在痛苦挣扎中垂死，在赐予牺牲里结束。  
死亡从最开始就注定，然后就会有下一个神来取代自己的位置。他明白自己肯定也是取代了上一个神的位置，成为全新被供奉的对象。但对外，他们全都是同一个神。  
他早已接受，从不畏惧过。

“为什么你还在啊…”枕头后的万夜说出看似问题的句式，却根本不是一个疑问的口气。那分明就是一个男孩的声音，且语调像是在任性发小脾气。  
等到注意到雏森一点也不严肃的冲他乐了下后，万夜就哼了声别开脸背过身去，“既然知道我为什么生气，就不要多嘴问了。”  
雏森很想开口训一声“小鬼”，但他还是觉得算了。  
瞧见对方这幅耍性子的姿态，他只好挑眉用鼻子喷了口气，瞥瞥嘴收起笑脸，转而又摆出副操碎心的大人模样沉默几秒。  
很快万夜身子抽搐似的颤起来，拉紧的白单被使劲攥进蜷起的身前，从而在后背可以看清收紧的布料内那个干瘦的体型。  
万夜不自觉的倒吸口气，疼痛的闷哼盖不住的冒出，身体内的难耐顺着骨骼爬满全身上下。  
雏森盯着那个背影几秒，接着像是忍不下去一样抓住最妨碍自己视线的那个靠垫，看也没看的揪出来并甩去身后。被丢开的枕头落在床头一角，最后滚到地上。雏森则从那个缺口敲开小小神灵筑起的巢穴，抬手扣住还在颤抖的肩，将对方扳过来后俯视那张漂亮的小孩子的脸。  
万夜浑身肌肉因承受体内的痛苦而绷紧，他整个重心都收拢在身前，只能任由雏森将自己摆弄过去。  
他眼角发红，却不会为这种疼痛而哭泣。

赤裸的男子俯下身去，稍有强硬的抬手捏住神的下巴，趁呼吸吐出的时候低头吻住，舌头强硬的钻了进去。  
万夜即使发出并不舒服的哼声作似抱怨，难耐的汗水和颤抖停不下来，可他也不会阻止自己的洁神者，毕竟这的确是他所需要。  
雏森娴熟的挑逗对方的舌尖，上下吮动的嘴唇发出黏糊的水声。他往前一次次轻轻推压彼此紧贴的双唇，让接触的面积更加深入扩大。  
这看似只是享受肉体接触的刺激和性行为开始的前奏，但他被洗礼过，专属于神的肉体的确有所作用。紧紧这样连续激发的长吻，便让万夜的呜咽声多少放轻，蜷缩的身子也逐渐舒展开。

两个人分开后，万夜苍白的脸色比刚才看起来好多了。即使眉头还没彻底展开，但至少无血色的嘴唇被雏森亲出了粉红色，眼睛也比刚才明亮很多。  
这个藏着小小躯壳里的神明，在被人口中是信仰，但在雏森眼里只是一个名副其实的男孩。说话时而不客气，时而逞强毒舌，时而还满口抱怨。  
这般难耐的无助模样，只有雏森能看得一清二楚。  
现在他注意到对方情况比刚才缓和下来，便对自身能力带来的结果感到满意，便故意瞅着万夜吧唧了下嘴巴。  
这个行为实在是过于轻浮放浪，害得万夜显而易见露出嫌弃的目光，恶心似的皱起鼻头。  
可着并没让雏森伤心，反而让他狠狠用中指和食指弹了下万夜刘海下的额头，随后毫无预警的揭开对方裹着身体的白布。

布单下，万夜浑身赤裸。因为他在这里，都是在等这个时刻。  
他之前虚弱疼痛到无法好好走路，被抬入这个房间后就被撤走衣物留在床上，等着被治疗。  
他体型瘦小苍白，有几处肌肤发生了病变，肤质呈现出略微粗糙深色的斑块。  
药物注射的孔在手臂和大腿上形成几颗细小的红点，针头过多的刺入让那几处的肌肉呈现出不自然的硬度。  
雏森并不吃惊，对方是什么身体情况他也不是不知道，更何况就是因为这样才需要洁神者的存在。  
只是雏森也会注意到对方体质越来越差，身上病变的面积扩大，药物使用过多的痕迹也清晰可见。从刚才万夜呻吟和颤抖的程度来讲，雏森也能深刻的意识到对方体内的不适也越来越严重，一切都比他上一次见到时糟糕了太多。  
这应该就是为何他来到这里的次数越来越频繁的原因。

他现在放弃了关于其他事和情绪的思考，没了对于这个教会的不满，也没有对于自己生活的烦躁。他此刻也没继续思考自己身体的作用和这份被安排的工作，而只是专注于一件事，那就是他至少能让万夜好受些，能让这个娇小的神多活一点点时间。  
所以他调整位置坐到对方下方，力度适中的分开对方的双腿，娴熟活动起手指做准备。  
这里没有润滑剂和安全套等工具，因为信徒们并不允许那些东西从内部接近神。这太过荒诞，可他无力责骂写什么。总之这每次都对雏森是个挑战，因为他一点也不想伤害万夜。  
曾经第一次做的时候，他和万夜都是人生第一次。那时候雏森已经尽了最大能力去完成这件事，却还是让万夜痛到要晕了过去。  
他们足足折腾了四个小时，中间心理的斗争和不出去这房间的苦闷让当时身体结合的过程也无比痛苦，甚至让气急的万夜无意间咬了雏森的肩膀。  
现在雏森时而还能回想起那时肩头的疼痛和瘀血的牙印，从而无时无刻不提醒自己要谨慎而耐心。  
“好了，”雏森竖起手指阻止想要开口抱怨他刚才行为的万夜，接着跪坐好后用分开的膝盖从下方垫高对方的膝盖，边说边将手指插入自己口中润滑，含含糊糊发出近似诱惑的语调，“在你生气之前，我们赶紧开始吧。”

为什么没有逃走？  
曾经万夜偷偷告诉雏森暗道的位置，让他离开去寻找自己的生活。  
只要万夜不说，没人会知道他从哪里跑出去的，也不会轻易找到他离开的方向。  
可是雏森没走。  
他知道万夜会生气，但也能读出来那个生气背后还有其他心情。  
那个无比近似人类的，孤独寂寞的心情。  
除此以外他还知道，万夜需要他。


	2. 下篇

雏森熟悉万夜体内的每一处，他知道怎么让万夜感觉来得更快。在没有润滑剂的情况下，他可以说这个过程已经能被称为出神入化了吧？  
不过时隔的日子里他们谁都无法和别人发生关系，所以万夜里面变紧也不是没有被雏森料到。  
在扩张过程中，因为还没进入结合，万夜身体情况就会持续开始下降。开始万夜还会带刺的冲雏森开口抱怨两声，但到后面就咬牙不再吭声。雏森习惯这种趋势转变，也就不再恶意去挑衅对方。  
万夜已经尽可能不控制身体在疼痛下蜷缩，却还是无法好好躺开。最后他尽全力保持分开两腿的下方，让雏森继续开拓。上半身则向一旁侧去，胳膊插入枕头下将整个头都夹起蒙住，利用闷气的挤压来分散体内的难受感。  
闷痛的呻吟如饮泣似的从枕头的厚度那端钻出来，看不见脸的小小神灵藏起扭曲的面容，汗湿的发丝凌乱的被静电凌乱的贴在布料上。绷紧的小腹被断断续续抽搐的呼吸拉扯，拉伸的腰际带有丝想要摆脱苦痛的趋势，短促的起伏这，把纤细身材下的肋骨轮廓也都勾勒出来。  
雏森开始先用普通的感觉来帮忙分散注意，比如套弄对方那根不成熟的分身，或者低头亲吻对方胸口和小腹。  
可惜这都非常短暂而没有决定性效果。万夜即使不痛到极致不会去哭，但忍不下去的呻吟还是会逐渐可怜到让雏森听不下去。  
很快万夜的胳膊也因肌肉的酸楚而失力，上方的手臂麻木的压不下枕头，结果摊开的软垫掉开露出那张男孩的脸。  
他憋红的脸颊也染红了眼眶，湿润的眼睛还没掉出来泪珠，却依旧让眼眶湿漉漉的发亮，汗水的光泽把他呈现一副出过后的凄惨模样。  
他的嘴唇又褪色回了惨白，哆哆嗦嗦的揪住空气往残缺的肺部里塞。  
见此情况，雏森暂且在进入前止住动作，起身爬上前覆盖着身下人娇小许多的身体。他皱眉抓住万夜想要继续盖回枕头压住脸的手，掰开后吻住了对方的嘴。  
利用这样浅小的粘膜接触，暂时来缓解万夜的情况，至少稳定到让自己下方进来再说。  
最初来到这里开始，雏森在床上就总是被分配“引导”的任务。所以他将对方的手搭让自身肩膀，好告诉对方放弃捂脸的想法以防缺氧。  
万夜很快就顺着雏森的想法行动，毕竟刚才忍了那么，现在久终于可以让加剧的痛苦减少些许。  
结果雏森和他刚分开喘口气，万夜就不知道哪来了力气而一把收紧胳膊，揽下雏森的头主动咬了上去。  
“唔——喂，”即使万夜不会真的去咬他，但雏森还是眯起眼不满的发出声阻止，要求对方不要用这种行为索取。他拨开两人的嘴给予警告，等凝视几秒后确定万夜听话的不再强要，他才继续含回去帮助对方。  
万夜鼻音不断的发出难耐声，嘴唇与牙齿也在雏森的接触下停止不了哆嗦，手指不安的在雏森颈后的肌肤下骚动。不过这回雏森没有再一次阻止他，也没嫌弃的推开躲避，而是抬手抱住对方从后方托起，扣住神明的黑发扣向自己，让舌头进入更深，搜刮口腔的得到更多接触面，带走对方体内堆积的“气”。  
难受感让万夜整个体内都和发烧似的滚烫，外侧的肌肤却冰凉的不行。口腔呼出的气也热得可怕，灼烧着洁神者探入的舌头，却没将其击退。

雏森不会逃避的。像是感受不到对方体内异常的温度，唯有搂住这具比他体温要低的的男孩，将那股灼人的热气拉拽出。  
他总是记得最初的那一次。万夜的形象让他震惊不已，异常的身体行为也令他不明的慌乱。  
当时炙热的口腔把他的呼吸都带走，好比要融化他的嘴唇灌入热浪，当初那次他抽回了嘴，然后听到了第一声万夜抽泣似的苦吟。  
现在那个声音似乎也在耳边回荡，雏森又觉得当年被咬的肩膀又痛了。  
他合上眼。两副身体早已熟知彼此，不论在这么情况下都被轻易带出感觉。  
如果他只是一个“最终应急手段”的话，那他的确是那群人安插的一个错误吧。  
他觉得那些人肯定是脑子有问题，才会让他来和神在一起。因为在他眼里，这个真正的神，也真正的有着一个男孩的姿态。  
这个隔绝的房间给他了很好的机会和万夜说话。对方看得透彻，知道的过于深刻，却也在一切地方“无知”到令他敬意。  
所以雏森给他讲述着外面那些事，还有不现实的被人创作的故事。他从万夜的反应下读出来了很多那些信徒不可能读出来的东西，比如这个“落在凡间的神”啊，竟比谁都向往遥空里的“太阳”。

雏森分开两人的吻唇，直起身子缓缓用手辅助着进入对方体内。他慢慢让万夜吃下自己坚硬的分身，挺入时那边紧的柔软地带依旧热到让他误以为自己会被融化。  
在他来看，他自身举得这份肉体的接触和生理感觉都再普通不过。这无非不是“性爱”这个词可以概括的东西，可在万夜体内却是另一层感觉何意义。  
万夜身体在刺激下产生着人类肉体的快感和盈溢感，兴奋的发出愉悦的哼声，不断颤抖的身体承受被撑开深入的力度。只是时而疼痛还是会从快感里钻出来，刺骨似的刻进小小神灵的体内，让他的声音扭曲到不安痛苦的语调，接着不停循环着在他嗓音下冒出来。  
雏森这回只用了正位，因为他也知道万夜现在这样已经不可能更换更多体位。这次万夜虚弱的比上次严重，足以说明他体力也下降到极点，或许这一次后就会结束吧。  
这让他心情并没多好。以前来这里心情也没彻底好过，但和万夜独处时他后来逐渐有所好转，只是万夜展露的姿态也在影响着他。  
他才不是为了索取神直接送给他的神力庇护才来这里，他只是被教会安排利用，却被内心的想法留在神的身旁的人罢了。  
这样复杂的心情，被他日日夜夜思考了五年之多，现在好似晚了，但还没有太晚。

万夜多日忍耐痛苦足够消耗他大部分体力和精力，甚至目前这些力气都是硬被疼痛拽出来的。本能的忍耐和身体的反应，让他不得不继续依靠自身意识去镇压衰弱败坏的肉体。  
所以当雏森进入体内抽动时，万夜早已不像他们最开始做的那几次一样会主动配合甚至任性的索要一些主动权，而是彻底失去动作的力度，沉浸在快感和痛苦双重感觉的冲击下，尽可能保持理智的留给雏森最大空间，让自己的洁神者辛苦的运作。  
雏森没有责备他，因为他看得出来万夜已经累得不行。这几日每日都在承受衰弱之痛，能到最后关头把他请来治疗，也就是说万夜应该没有更多力气了。所以即使自己要带动对方整个身体，直到万夜情况稳定下来自己都要在亢奋下辛苦的进行结合，他也不会丢下万夜去休息。  
万夜的胳膊手来从他脖子上花落，只是从一侧抓抓着他的小臂。这没有什么请求留下来或者霸道的力度在上面，只是贴在那里，给了雏森一个推开或者留下的选择。  
他们彼此之间并不是绝对的快感和肉体上的享受，也不是人们能轻易解读出来的感情关系下的行为娱乐。因为他们时而单方面在享受快感或寻求解脱，时而又无法抵达最高潮而在对彼此习惯性产生的兴奋里相互安慰而已。毕竟他们建立关系的基础，都不是出于感情。  
现在他们只要面对对方就能很快进入状态有了反应，可并不是最极致的那种沦陷和享受，而算是展露给彼此的一种坦白吧。

在外看来，神需要这样的事，没人会质疑和三言两语。但是雏森却不一样。他有着人们羡慕的身份和体质，也被尊敬和严密守护，却逃避不了人们的说三道四。  
因为有人觉得他不过时被选中的幸运儿，可以那样靠近神，享受肉体之欢，得到最重的庇护。  
雏森后来不再去在乎这些流言蜚语，甚至让自己对外嚣张的态度成为一层隔绝的武器。因为他这个位置就是会被如此评论，他很清楚。但他既然已经无法摆脱，那么也会在继续同时，去对万夜做真正意义上的事。  
如果万夜每日被隔绝时，只能和那些大人物交流几句，被拉开距离的化作单纯的信仰，以及不断从自己身体上施舍能力救助那些不明真相的人的话。那雏森觉得，他可能是万夜接触的真正的人了吧。  
即使自己被当作性格不端的人，恶劣的幸运儿，但他确信自己像是一个人。换句话说，就因为这样，他也是最靠近万夜的存在。不是人，不是信徒，即使也不是神，却真正的是另一个独一无二的存在意义。  
因此他不能离开。  
他从听到万夜告诉他逃离的密道，让他离开的那一刻起，他就没思考要离开。他的确去确认过密道的位置，以及密道周围的环境，甚至也试着走过几次密道看了里面的情况，可他每次都回来了。  
他不是为了性或神力回来，单单是因为万夜这个存在。

肉体的相互拍打的声音变得清晰，抽动的动作也变大。巨大的床扎扎实实的吸收了声音，没有丝毫床架会有的悲鸣。以两人为中心，压入的重量不断拉扯身下周围的被褥和布单，就连似的围起他们的靠垫也瓦解似的崩塌。  
雏森嫌那些滚落到身侧的枕头碍事，他一边架好万夜的腿动着后面，一边两只手相互更换帮对方套弄分身，空出来上手盲目的抓着滚来的靠垫暴力的扔到远处。  
万夜稍稍被还没退去的疼痛弄的叫出来，雏森就能很快作出分辨。对方是因为舒适的快感在喘息，还是因为趁虚而入的痛苦而措不及防的呻吟，雏森都一清二楚。  
雏森对此行动力惊人，反应迅速。他会控制力度同时，还一边快速调整万夜的腿更换进入方向，好让接触面的摩擦力变大。同时他抱住万夜后让对方冷静，重新同步呼吸节奏，再相互亲吻。  
上下一起开工，粘膜的接触逐渐把两人体质严丝合缝的融起来。洁神者即使用这样的接触方式带走神身上被污染的“气”，同时也会被神“赠送”的神力所祈福庇护。  
他们动作看似很大，雏森却不暴力。他非常理智，连他自己都会佩服自己。即使性行为的快感在吞没他的体内没颗细胞，他却始终都让心智保持清醒。  
他需要判断万夜的情况是否在逐步稳定，注意对方任何不适的反应，并对此立马做出缓解行为，还要确认两人体内摩擦的每个面积是否能起到最大。这些细节凑一起，他才能安抚这位精疲力竭的神明。  
最后万夜先释放的，几乎险些被高潮带走意识。之间他腰部挺起，只不过连这点都需要雏森的帮助。雏森帮助他垫高下方，套弄下方，直到浓而多的白浊射净才松手。  
雏森自己也快抵达高潮，不过他却能很好地控制住自己的欲望。于是他忍住继续下一步的冲动，停下了腰先让万夜身上的余感度过，随后用被单给万夜擦干腹部。  
万夜已经不再被疼痛所折麽。他安静下来，毫无防备的发软，松开的腰轻如片羽的落回床上。在雏森看来，这个昏昏欲睡终于解脱痛苦的面容，分明只是个普通的男孩，根本不是能用神力解决一切的存在。

在自身分身持有硬度中，保持和对方结合的姿势，雏森上前双手撑在万夜头两边。后方顶进最深处后不再动，反而抬手轻轻拍了拍对方的脸。  
“醒醒，”他唤醒似乎要昏睡过去的万夜，召来对方半垂眼帘下方的视线。等到万夜听话的睁开眼，稍有不耐烦的皱起眉头，疲倦的看过来后，雏森扬起嘴角乐了下，“读一下我吧。”  
“….啊？”像是没听懂，万夜鼻音朦胧的发出声疑问，却已彻底睁大眼，满脸不可思议。  
他感觉到雏森还留在自己体内，硕大而没有抵达高潮的分身撑着内部。年轻的神便动了下，收紧体内包裹上去，却被雏森控制在怀里，令他百思不得其解，“你想干什么？”  
“就是让你读一下我咯。”  
万夜停顿几秒，随后拖着酸楚疲倦的身体在对方身下扭了扭，故意表现的想要逃离的架势。自然雏森没有让对方离开，还往后伸手拉住万夜的腿把小小的神按回身下，并利用顶入的后方锁紧彼此。  
没有疼痛来分散注意力，万夜思维早已都集中在雏森身上，所以他很快受到单纯来自人类肉体的刺激，颤抖着发出如同小兽似的叫声。眯起来的眼睛的确有点不甘，结果还是呆在那没动。  
作为神灵，万夜能看出来很多普通人看不到的东西，他还能读出来被人身上不会被知晓的事情。从过去到未来，从记忆到思想，如果他愿意，他便能看到。  
但万夜本身并不愿意如此，除非他不得不看到的东西外，他不会凭借意识轻易去读被人的想法。  
更何况是雏森。他们深入的接触里，他绝对不会去窥视雏森的生活及想法。  
其实最初他们做的时候，万夜读过。那时在不适和疼痛的混乱中，他不受控制的想要看清这个被选中进入自己体内的人，所以下意识死死捏住雏森的胳膊，在激烈的动作下读出零星半点。  
雏森是个敏感聪明的人，他看出来万夜的举动，并且抽回手阻止了对方。后来他们约定好不会再做这种事，雏森也不喜欢，万夜就更不去做。  
这次当雏森主动要求来，万夜感到不可思议。其实现在他眼里的雏森萦绕着不同的“气”，他从没见过。这事他今天看到雏森进来时就注意到了，却没开口多问。

“只是让你看一丁点，”雏森笑起来非常好看，不愧是漂亮的男子。他抬手比划了一下有多小，好笑着让万夜放轻松。他呼吸还很重，身下的难耐和被包裹的炙热是的他还憋着口气，“我想要告诉你什么。”  
“告诉我什么的…你直接说出来不好吗——额？！”万夜刚嫌麻烦的抱怨一句，就被低头躲开视线的雏森压回床上。后方突然动起来，节奏很稳，却很快，好似在做最后的准备。  
万夜措不及防，他询问的话被打断，脑子里突然乱了。他生气的想要推开身上的人，却不知怎么就放弃了这个打算，反而抓着对方的肩膀继续被下方的动作带着摩擦床铺。

他读了。  
他没有违背雏森的意愿。  
他知道雏森没有骗他。  
这意味着，雏森就是想要让他去读。  
只是这个行为实在是太过恶作剧，却有点雏森的风格。也是因为这样，气氛并不严肃，万夜竟然大意的放松了警惕。  
然而——  
当他读了一点后，突然睁大眼。  
体内强烈的摩擦都没搅乱他的震惊。随后不安，担心和难以置信充斥小小神明的胸口，他倒吸一口气，刺激带出来的呼吸嚼碎了他想要说的很多问题。  
也许是他的呼吸变了，发出的鼻音暴露了他内心活动。雏森从耳畔的声音到体内突然被咬紧的肉壁，都看出来万夜按照他的想法去做了。  
万夜抓着雏森肩膀的手突然松开，转而手腕勾上了雏森的脖子。万夜这次不去推开男人，而是命令他不许起来看自己脸一样按如怀里，把漂亮男子留在身上和体内。  
雏森能想象到对方是什么表情，于是独自暗暗笑起来，可没去多话嘲笑这个男孩。  
床上的动作和肉体及布料的摩擦反而将“安静”的存在感扩大，象牙白神殿内的私密房间中，硕大的空间被填满了一丝难以言喻的气息。两人维持这个动作，雏森继续凡方面动了动。他终于爬上临界点，万夜清醒地意识到这件事，也就松开了雏森。  
现在再去看万夜，对方的脸已经和先前差不多，只是双眼里交杂着很多想法。即使没开口直接说，但雏森也早就猜到会是什么。  
不过雏森暂时先顾及了自己。毕竟没有安全套，他不能随便射入万夜体内。一个是这样会让万夜生病，另一个是这是规定，他不能这样弄脏神的深处。  
所以他从万夜体内离开，慢慢用手帮自己撸动，随后发出轻颤的低吟，用早已脏掉的被单接住了射出来的东西。  
曾经他还不习惯这种事而无法控制时，他不小心射入过万夜体内。这种情况被知道的话，他本该被杀。可万夜什么也没说，只是让他帮自己清理出来。后来雏森还担心了很久，却一直平安无事。  
因为万夜没说出去，甚至独自清洗时又自己帮自己清理了一次，守住了雏森的错误。  
经过那三次的错误后，万夜过弱的身体的确稍有不适。雏森从信徒口中得到通知，直到万夜有过低烧的情况，他才开始后悔。对，他真的后悔了，所以他后来没再那么做，理智和抑制力也变强。  
明明是能治疗和庇护人们的神，却自身也会生病，且还无法治愈自己，更需要洁神者的帮助….从这一刻起，这样的想法根深在雏森心里，也让他对万夜有了改观。

清理完自己，雏森回头看到万夜已经蜷缩起来。小小的神明抓回被丢在最近的靠垫，将自己窝上去，乱七八糟的白布也重新挂回身上。  
“明明你自己离开就行了，”万夜闷闷的嘀咕，皱起来的眉头看似并不开心。这显得他不在意，如在嘲笑这事不过是雏森开的玩笑。  
但…内容是真的。  
“你想死吗？”万夜吊高嗓音看过来，撅起的嘴巴不受控制的让嘴角抽动几下的往下坠去。  
雏森团起被单擦完手后，把皱巴巴的布丢在一旁便笑起来。他赤裸的躯体白里透红，留有几个万夜手用力抹过的痕迹，随后便是细汗笼上的水汽，分外魅惑。  
他重新挪回坐在万夜旁边，拿来靠垫垫着。他抓住万夜身上的白布，擅自给自己下方盖住。这害的万夜全体又被暴露在空气里，神不得不疲倦的坐起身，不多移动的在原处看着洁身者，把还留在身上的白布披回肩。  
“我终于听你的话要离开这里了，你不开心吗？”雏森悠悠的询问。  
万夜抿住嘴，情绪在爆发前被他自己拦了回去。随后黑发的男孩低下头，捏紧身上包裹的单薄白布，静静在对方的注视下陷入沉默。  
“我要带你一起离开。”雏森不想让对方陷入无尽的思考，所以把要说的话说完。  
他想到自己离开的话，万夜肯定会为他祈福和道别。万夜不会阻拦他，只会担心他，并且支持他。因为确信这点，雏森才不需要万夜思考那么久再告诉他。  
于是雏森把全部答案都放在了一起，一次性告诉了万夜。他让万夜自己读，因为万夜能读出来他思考的全部过程。万夜会理解，就像是他现在理解了万夜。  
他不会独自安全的离开，因为他要带走这个被困的神明。

泪水从眼角处断了。一颗一颗滑落轨迹，最后离开了神的肌肤。平日那些直白不客气的话一句都没说，神再一次变得普通而真实。  
雏森看着自己的神，没抬手给出个拥抱，却拍上对方的肩膀，从后面揉揉那脑后的黑发及瘦弱的颈后。  
“出去吧，万夜。”  
万夜听后，哽咽声安静的绽开，如小孩子似的哭泣。  
那是只有雏森见过的，神的另一副姿态。


End file.
